Un Poder Capaz de Cambiar el Destino
by Caroni Maranti
Summary: Es mi primer fic asi que denle una oportunidad. Hao persigue a una poderosa shaman por alguna razón desconocida.Ella acaba en casa de Yoh y con ella las cosas cambian mucho y...conoce a alguien muy especial,mientras su misterioso poder comienza a desperta
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, me presento: soy Caroni. Soy nueva en esto de los fics, de hecho, es mi primer fic en toooda la pagina, así que ¡sean piadosos!**

**Sólo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento, y no, Shaman King obviamente no me pertenece en absoluto. Cualquier persojane que no reconoscan es porque ha salido de mi loca cabeza xP Porfavor, dejen reviews, que no cuesta tanto! Critiquen constructivamente, para poder mejorar. **

**Bueno, aquí va.

* * *

**

**Primer capítulo:**

** La nueva inquilina**

Todo empezó como un día de lo mas normal en casa de los Asakura, Len estaba de visita ( De hecho, mas bien vivía en casa de los Asakura, lo que pasaba es que el ambiente en su casa por lo general era algo… tenso y de las escasas personas que el consideraba amigos, ninguno se encontraba en China, por lo que prefería estar en Japón alojándose en casa de Yoh, normalmente esas visitas se prolongaban durante meses para ir unas dos semanas a China y luego regresar, su familia tenia que aceptarlo ya que iba con el pretexto de visitar a su novia) y Manta también, como de costumbre, los otras personas que se encontraban allí eran: Horohoro, Pilica, Ryu, Tamao, Liserg y, por supuesto, Anna , Yoh y su pequeño angelito Hanna que tenia un 1 año y que por alguna extraña razón se había convertido en el génesis de Len y tenia una ligera tendencia a vomitarle encima. Para Liserg todo iva con normalidad, Horohoro y Len discutían, Tamao hacia la cena, Anna hacia que Yoh entrenase como loco, Manta revisaba su correo electrónico en su laptop, a su lado el leía el diario mientras escuchaba a Horohoro y Len pelear a gritos en el patio, Pilica ojeaba una revista con cara de aburrimiento sentada a su lado y enfrente de ellos se encontraba Ryu peinándose.

– Que aburrimiento- Comentó Pilica- Ojala pasara algo verdaderamente interesante, hace tiempo que no pasa nada en esta casa- Liserg levantó la cabeza y la miró- Puedes ir a detener la pelea entre tu hermano y Len- dijo mirando por la ventana- La cara de Horohoro esta empezando a combinar con su pelo-

La joven se volvió hacia la ventana donde su hermano estaba siendo ahorcado.

- No lo creo necesario- dijo ella- todavía se mueve, cuando este inconsciente será momento de intervenir, de momento esta relativamente bien

-Tienes razón- dijo el joven peliverde asintiendo.

-Tengo un mail de Chocolabe, dice que manda saludos.

-Correspóndeselos- Dijo Anna que acababa de entrar arrastrando a Yoh, luego pasó de largo escaleras arriba, luego bajó y se metió en la cocina.

-Bueno, como decía hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante por aquí.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso…- Se atrevió a decir Ryu

-¿A no? Desde el nacimiento de Hanna no a pasado nada de interés- rebatió ella.

-No olvides su primer cumpleaños…- Dijo Manta con la vista en la pantalla.

- No es ahí donde quieres llegar, vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, cuenta- Dijo Liserg.

-Bueno, he sido novia de Len desde hace cuatro años, nos llevamos de maravilla, el me quiere, yo lo quiero y tenemos edad suficiente, así que he tomado una decisión- Los chicos la miraron asustados al ver por donde venía la cosa- Quiero casarme con él y, como sé que él…..no me lo va a proponer, he decidido que se lo voy a proponer yo, esta noche durante la cena, quiero que ustedes hagan como que no saben nada para que salga bien¿Qué les parece?¿Creen que diga sí?

-Bueno de decir que sí, va a decir que sí. Ahora, a mí me parece que es un poco precipitado, pero el verdadero problema es lo que piense tu hermano…- Dijo Liserg con una gran gota sobre la cabeza, los demás asintieron con sus respectivas gotas- Es decir, cuando se entere va a colgar a Len de no te quiero decir donde del árbol más alto que encuentre, creo que lo mejor será esperar dos años mas, por lo menos.

El joven se sintió apenado, desde que había conocido a Pilica había estado enamorado de ella, poco a poco se habían ido acercando, él era, ahora, su mejor amigo, el problema consistía en que ella solo tenia ojos para Len Tao, el ya sabia eso, pero (incluso cuando Len y ella se hicieron novios) nunca había perdido la esperanza, pero ahora le parecía que las cosas ya no tenían el menor sentido, Pilica nunca lo vería de esa forma, ya era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, nunca había tenido nada y lo poco que había tenido, se lo habían quitado y era mejor no contarle nada a Pilica, al menos podría seguir teniendo su amistad. El estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando una exclamación de Manta lo asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa Manta?- preguntó Ryu

-Recibí un mail de Silber- dijo asombrado Manta, realmente costaba imaginarse a Silber enfrente de una computadora

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó un, no menos asombrado Liserg

– Dice que vendrá a visitarnos esta noche y que traerá una amiga- respondió Manta.

- ¡¿SILBER CON NOVIA!?- pregunto una incrédula Pilica, todos los chicos trataron de imaginarse a Silver siendo romántico con una chica, una gran gota apareció sobre sus cabezas

- Me pregunto qué clase de chica será- comento Yoh bajando de las escaleras- Una muy ciega o nada superficial- dijo Pilica respondiendo a la pregunta retórica del optimista dueño de casa.

**o:o:O:o:o **

Ya por la noche, toda la casa estaba arreglada y la comida preparada. Los chicos estaban ya sentados cuando sonó el timbre.

- Como yo soy el dueño de casa, me parece correcto que sea yo quien los reciba- dicho esto Yoh se levantó.

-No puedo esperar a conocer a la novia de Silver- dijo Pilica

- Podría no ser su novia, es decir, no es lo que ponía en el correo, allí decía "amiga"- aventuró Tamao, lo cierto es que la chica tenía razón, "estamos tomando conclusiones apresuradas" pensó Liserg, total, no era Pilica su amiga, pensó triste.

- Buenas noches a todos -saludó Silber-, les presento a Meico Nacayama, Meico, ellos son lo chamanes de los que te hablé.

Liserg pensó que definitivamente jamás habría imaginado que esa era la amiga de Silber, era muy joven, mas o menos de su edad, tenia el pelo corto y de color castaño claro, casi miel, estaba muy despeinado y le caía graciosamente a los lados de la cara y sobre la frente, tenia ojos color azul, su cara era de facciones delicadas, de piel clara y cejas muy finas, era muy linda y por su ropa se notaba que era de carácter alegre, como su querida Pilica, le costaba creer que esa fuera la novia de Silber. Era demasiado joven y guapa, además no era pache, porque desde el primer momento se la había imaginado como una pache. No es que lo hiciera con mala intención, simplemente no le cuadraba.

– Mucho gusto- dijo la chica.

-Igualmente- respondió Yoh-. La chica rubia de la cabecera es Anna, mi esposa, el de al lado es Ryu, después se Horohoro, luego se sienta su hermana Pilica, al lado Len, su novio, Manta, Tamao y Liserg.- presentó Yoh- siéntense, por favor- concluyó, la chica sonrió y se sentó al lado de Liserg y Anna, Yoh se sentó en la otra cabecera.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Silver- Pero no me puedo quedar, sólo vine a explicarles algo y a dejar a Meico- hubo un silencio expectante, así que Silver prosiguió –: Hao no murió, una vez que se recupero se dio cuenta de algo, y es que en caso de morir, no había nadie que heredara su poder y prosiguiera su tarea. Por eso Hao emprendió la búsqueda de la chaman mas poderosa del mundo y hacerla su esposa, así el niño que naciera de esa unión seria tremendamente poderoso y capaz de cumplir la tarea que le dejara su padre. Hao encontró a esa mujer en España, Madrid, pero el había matado a su hermana mayor en el torneo de chamanes, por lo que no le quedo otra que raptarla, la pobre muchacha corrió en busca de nuestra ayuda y nosotros no encontramos mejor solución que mandarla a vivir con ustedes, quien mejor para ayudarla que el chaman king, así que aquí esta, Meico Nacayama.

Liserg la miró; así que esa muchacha de aspecto frágil era la chaman mas poderosa del mundo y la elegida por Hao, bueno, si ella compartía su odio por Hao la ayudaría, el sabía lo que era que esa rata te quitara algo que amabas, a él le había quitado a sus padres y a esa chica le había quitado a su hermana y ahora quería quitarle su libertad, la miro con comprensión, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

- No quiero que piensen que huyo- dijo Meico con una mirada sombría-, pero no quiero que mi madre y mi hermano pequeño sean asesinados por ese miserable, no puedo permitir que mueran por mi culpa, como mi hermana y mi padre. Por eso tengo que alejarme de ellos. Si no quieren que me quede con ustedes esta bien, puedo cuidarme sola y esta no es su pelea, pero no quiero que piensen que soy una cobarde.

- En absoluto pensamos que seas una cobarde- dijo Len para sorpresa de todos-. Una vez yo también me quise enfrentar solo a un ser muy poderoso solo porque supuestamente no era su pelea, ahora comprendo que si lo era, a todos los que aquí estamos ese tipo nos a quitado algo, algunos mas, a otro menos, pero si tu peleas contra Hao Asakura, también nosotros.- La muchacha lo miró con gratitud.

-Hay algo que todos los que estamos aquí sentados compartimos, el odio hacia Hao y la importancia que le damos a la amistad, aquí todos odiamos a ese miserable, y te ayudaremos. A mí me quito a mis padres y mi infancia, a ti te quitó a tu hermana y ahora pretende quitarte la libertad, no podemos permitir eso, yo no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estoy dejando que esto suceda- dijo entonces Liserg.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó la muchacha.

- Entones está decidido, Meico, te quedas aquí. Bueno, ya me voy. Adiós y Meico…cuídate mucho- dicho esto, el pache se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yoh vio la cara triste de la nueva inquilina de la casa, así que decidió desviar los pensamientos de la joven hacia temas mas alegres

- ¿Nos presentas a tu espíritu acompañante?- pregunto el dueño de casa.

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado completamente- dijo la joven con una gota sobre la cabeza - ¡Odiseo!- llamó Meico. Detrás de la joven se materializo un guerrero griego, tenia el pelo rizado y rojizo y la barba mas bien larga (ya saben, al estilo griego) Aparentaba unos 30 años y tenia una mirada inteligente.

– ¿Qué deseas Joven princesa?- pregunto el espíritu.

- Quiero presentarte a mis nuevos amigos, él es Odiseo, también conocido como Ulises- comenzó Meico-, como ustedes son japoneses quizás no hayan oído hablar de la Iliada y la Odisea, son dos poemas que se escribieron hace mucho tiempo por un señor llamado Homero. El primero cuenta sobre una gran batalla que duró 10 años en la cual pelearon los griegos y los troyanos. La guerra empezó porque Helena, la princesa de un reino llamado Esparta, era muy hermosa, según Homero la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, llego a la edad de casarse y ella eligió al príncipe Menelao. Lo que sucedió es que antes de que Helena eligiera, a Odiseo se le ocurrió que para que el elegido no fuera atacado por los demás reyes y príncipes que deseaban a Helena, que todos hicieran un juramento solemne de que siempre iban a proteger al esposo de Helena. Resulta que un año mas tarde vino de visita un príncipe troyano llamado Paris y raptó a Helena para hacerla su esposa. Así que todos los demás reyes y príncipes griegos fueron en su rescate. Murieron grandes héroes en ambos bandos como Aquiles, Patroclo, Ayax, Hector, Paris y la amazona Pentesilea de los azules ojos pero finalmente ganaron los griegos gracias a una treta de Odiseo, aquí presente, Menéalo volvió con Helena, Agamenon (su hermano) volvió muy rápido, sólo para encontrarse con que su esposa lo engañaba y ser asesinado por ella. El apuesto Diomedes también fue engañado y se escapó por los pelos; el único príncipe troyano que escapo fue el gran Eneas que luego fundó Roma. Pero el que mas contratiempos tubo fue mi espíritu acompañante que se enfrentó a terribles monstruos, hechiceras, ninfas, dioses…y en eso se tardó otros diez años, para luego llegar a su isla Itaca y encontrase con su esposa, la bella y fiel Penélope siendo acosada 100 pretendientes y a su hijo Telémaco, haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para ayudar a su madre. La Odisea narra las aventuras de Odiseo, el hombre del multiforme ingenio, el de las mil tretas. Y ese espíritu es él- concluyó la chica.

- ¿De verdad es Odioseo?- preguntó Liserg sin poder creérselo- Debe ser un espíritu fortísimo-dijo con admiración, porque el sabía muy bien quién era Odiseo de Itaca. No en vano su madre le había leído la Iliada y La Odisea por las noches, antes de ser asesinada.

**o:o:O:o:o **

_Querido hermano: _

_No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, dile a mamá que espabile y se haga una cuenta de e-mail para que pueda escribirle a ella también. Ya llevo dos semanas en esta casa y no hay señales de Hao, es la calma que precede a la tormenta, como diría papá. Esta casa es muy extraña, pero me gusta, se tratan como_ _si todos fueran familia, me recuerda a nosotros cuando Mirai estaba viva. Aquí hay un chico que se parece mucho a ella, se llama Yoh Asakura¡Es igual! Tiene los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa perezosa. Hasta dice lo mismo que Mira. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, o, ya verás, todo se solucionará. _

_Aquí hay muchos chicos interesantes y no te preocupes, te prometo que si alguno me mola serás el primero en saberlo. Estoy rodeada de personajes singulares y bueno, mejor te los describo. Yoh, bueno, es amigable y al parecer demasiado optimita, siempre suelta risitas de jijiji (igual que nuestra hermana) Tiene el pelo largo, siempre lleva puestos unos audífonos naranjas y es totalmente despreocupado (igual que Mirai) se viste con mucha sencillez y es imposible borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Su espíritu acompañante es Amidamaru y no me lo vas a creer, pero se ha hecho amiguísimo de Odiseo, son inseparables ¿A que es impresionante? _

_ Otro joven que anda por aquí es Manta Oyamada, es un chico muy nervioso, pero a pesar de todo es adorable, el no es un chaman pero acompañó a Yoh en algunas aventuras; de hecho te estoy escribiendo de su portátil, no vive aquí pero viene mucho de visita. Por el pasillo viene cantando Ryu ( es muy desafinado) tiene un peinado bastante ridículo pero de vez en cuando suelta alguna frase inteligente, tiene como treinta años, pero se cree un jovencito. En la cocina se encuentra Tamao, es buena chica pero si me vuelve a decir "Señorita Meico" me voy a volver loca, es algo tímida y por eso no la pude conocer bien, pero bueno, todavía es algo pronto. _

_Está Pilica, guau, esa chica es un verdadero caso, pero es muy simpática y me agrada mucho. Además es muy guapa, tiene el pelo largo y azul, y unos ojos muy bonitos. Su hermano Horohoro y su novio Len Tao no se quedan atrás, son muy distintos y se la pasan peleando pero son muy amigos, entre lo cuatro bautizamos a Anna "Genérala;, claro, que no se me olvide Anna, es terrible, se parece a mama cuando va a trabajar, es la que pone orden en la casa, y no muestra expresiones en la cara, si su marido (su marido es Yoh) no para de sonreír, ella no sonríe jamás. Nos hace entrenar hasta el agotamiento, es realmente exigente. Quedó muy complacida con la habilidad de Odiseo para transformarse en animales y con los ataques "Gatitos y meteoro". _

_Y por último está el chaval inglés, se llama Liserg, ese chico me intriga, tiene un aire muy misterioso, como si tuviese mucho secretos, pero no los quisiera revelar, tiene una mirada tan melancólica…., bueno, yo ya se un secreto suyo, si vieras la forma en la que ve a Pilica te darías cuenta de lo que digo, ese chico sufre mal de amores por nada menos que su mejor amiga. Lo que haré es ir acercándome paso a paso, parece que le hace falta alguien con quien hablar y es que no sé, da la impresión de que esta todo el rato así…como triste, es muy nostálgico. Además, no me hará daño tener un buen amigo aquí, total, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar en Japón. _

_ En fin, Manta ya reclama su ordenador, así que un abrazo de esos que dejan sin aire para ti y para mamá. Saluda a Ali y a Alberto por mí y no te pongas nervioso cuando le pidas salir a Ainara, que no te tiemblen las rodillas en el examen de admisión a la Universidad de Salamanca, que con tus notas seguro que te dan una beca y todo y cuida mucho a tu mamá, quiero que si a algún secuaz de Hao se le ocurre asomar la nariz le hagas saber cuanto valemos los hermanos Nacayama._

_Muchos besos, dos abrazos y un ataque de cosquillas,_

_Meico._

**o:o:O:o:o **

_Querida Ali: _

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, mejor voy al grano, ya se que quieres que te hable de chicos. Bueno, pues aquí hay cada chico…No veas que la mayoría están buenísimos. Sobre todo tres, lo malo es que dos de ellos están ocupados (incluso uno tiene esta casado y con un hijo) Se llaman Yoh, Len y Horohoro. Yoh está casado, el otro tiene una novia muy guapa y la cosa es bastante seria y el otro parece que no se toma nada en serio. Bueno, cuéntame qué tal esta Alberto, y si habéis encontrado otra cantante. Lamento que la carta no sea más extensa. Bueno, cuéntame algo¡lo que sea!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Meico._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!!!! Siento la tardanza, pero es que los exámenes son muy difíciles y no he podido acercarme al ordenador T-T. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo de escribir. Bueno, está claro que de este fic los únicos personajes importantes que me pertenecen son Meiko, Andoni, Alicia y Alberto, y en cuanto a la canción, es el ending de Ultra Maniac, aparecerán varias canciones de distinto animes durante la historia, así como composiciones mías. Vereis que este capítulo esta escrito con otro estilo que el anterior, pero recordad que es mi primera historia y que todavía cosas como mi estilo no están claras y decididas, pero es algo que, espero, se arregle con el avance de la historia U. Bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlos y espero que disfruten del fic (respuesta de los comentarios abajo)

II

Un Poder de Meiko

-Tus lágrimas en sueños pude ver

Sin casi darme cuenta también llore

Y así yo compartí

Tus lágrimas solitarias

Desde ahora unidos estamos los dos…

Empezamos a aprender, yo de ti y tu de mí

Lo maravilloso que es nuestro amor

Siempre te voy a querer

Nos vamos a proteger

En nuestro futuro quiero creer.

Tuve miedo del final

Pero si tu estas aquí

Nada tengo ya que temer

Te quiero

Empezamos a aprender, yo de ti y tu de mi

Lo maravilloso que es nuestro amor.

El sonido de la cación salió por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Meiko y se extendió por el patio trasero de la pensión. Lyserg se quedó pasmado mientras las notas de la guitarra y la voz cálida y melodiosa de Meiko llegaban hasta él. No entendía mucho de lo que decía, pues la letra estaba en español, lengua a la que no le había dedicado tiempo de estudio nunca, pero estaba seguro de que trataba de algo hermoso. Mientas él escuchaba, seguían saliendo las notas por la ventana y la chica seguía tañendo las cuerdas de la guitarra flamenca, como si el instrumento fuera una vieja amiga. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si conociera cada nota de la canción de memoria y Lyserg escuchaba extasiado junto al alfeizar de su ventana. Finalmente Meiko toco las últimas notas de la cación y abrió los ojos dejando la guitarra a un lado y, así, rompió el encanto que se había extendido por el patio. Aun así ni Lyserg ni ella se atrevieron a hablar, como si parte de la canción siguiera presente.

-Cantas muy bien- dijo de repente rompiendo, ya para siempre, el hechizo de la canción. Meiko se sobresalto y se asomo por la ventana por donde podía ver a Lyserg.

- No…no es para tanto O///O- tartamudeo ella, era como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo. –

- Si tienes un talento, no lo tienes que negar. Eso sería peor que no tener y fingirlo-

Meiko no pudo ver nada en su expresión, pero eso no fue problema para saber lo que sentía o pensaba el inglés. Pues la música no era su único talento, aunque esto era más bien una herramienta. Se obligó a salir de la mente del chico, no le gustaba espiar a la gente, pero a veces no podía evitarse.

Pues…supongo que tienes razón- dijo mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de la guitarra.-Era una canción que escribió una amiga hace una tiempo, no me terminaba de salir bien…creo que hoy la toque mejor… ¿Tocas algún instrumento, Lyserg?- añadió.

Cuando era pequeño, después de morir mis padres, me crió mi tío. Este se empeñó en que aprendiera a tocar el piano como mi madre, no lo consiguió nunca.- Meiko soltó una risita y se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana para hablar mejor con el joven londinense.

¿Sabes? Toda mi familia materna odia a los ingleses, cuando éramos pequeños mi madre nos despertaba diciendo "¡1,2 y 3. El que no salta es un inglés!"-

Lyserg se sorprendió primero y luego se rió un poco- ¿Puedo saber por que?-

-Parte de mi familia es argentina y uno de los primos de mi madre murió en las Malvinas-respondió ella, con una sonrisa entre alegre y melancólica. Ambos callaron por un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Enseguida Meiko sintió la tristeza del chico, se convenció de que lo hacía por su bien e indagó más en su mente. "_¡Pero como diablos ha ido a pasar a esos pensamientos! ¡Si estábamos hablando algo nada que ver!" _Y en efecto, vaya a saber que cavilaciones llevaron a Lyserg a acordarse y a ponerse a pensar en Pilika. Pilika por aquí…Pilika por allá, esto se hacía insoportable. ¿Es que acaso se podía ser más cursi? Meiko intentó salir de la mente del chico y entonces, con pánico, se dio cuenta de que no podía_ "¡Mierda!"_ En ese momento Lyserg empezó pensar en lo desdichada que era su existencia y mientras Meiko libraba su batalla para salir de la mente del condenado cabeza lechuga mártir aquel.

Pronto los pensamientos de Lyserg se desviaron a sus recuerdos y Meiko aterrorizada empezó a verlos. No solo a verlos como quien ve una película, si no a sentir lo que el peliverde había sentido en esos momentos. Por suerte para la chica Lyserg no la llevó a la muerte de sus padres, que habría sido demasiado para ella…pero si le mostró algunas escenas de los X- Laws nada agradables. "_Por los grandes espíritus,_ _si esto sigue así me va mostrar la muerte de sus padres o algo peor. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-_ Meiko podría haber optado por seguir intentando salir de la mente del chico y abandonarle con sus tormentosos pensamientos. Pero aquello habría significado que Lyserg se quedaría deprimido y triste, seguramente, durante un tiempo y eso era algo que Meiko no estaba dispuesta a permitir. _–Tengo que intentarlo- _Se dijo Meiko. Lo que Meiko se proponía era muy difícil, la mente humana constaba de dos partes: la voluntad y el subconsciente. Lo que Meiko se proponía era, con el subconsciente de Lyserg, trasmitirle un mensaje.

Meiko hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental y empezó a buscar el subconsciente de Lyserg, cuando lo encontró empezó a transmitir su mensaje:_ "Piensa en tus amigos"._ El mensaje llegó a Lyserg, débil, pero llegó. Meiko volvió a insistir _"Piensa en tus amigos"-_repitió. Esta vez el mensaje llegó con más contundencia. Una vez más _"¡Piensa en tus amigos!"_ Esta vez el mensaje repercutió más y su voluntad empezó a obedecer, pero no era suficiente. "_Otra más" _Se obligó Meiko _"¡¡¡PIENSA EN TUS AMIGOS!!! _Esta vez el mensaje produjo el efecto deseado y Lyserg empezó a recordar a sus amigos y Meiko comprobó con satisfacción que no solo el chico estaba más contento, si no que ella ya podía salir de su mente. Pero justo antes de que saliera, una imagen llegó a su mente, en ella salía una niña de unos ocho años que corría con una sonrisa en la cara mientras gritaba "¡Príncipe Lyserg, príncipe Lyserg!"

Una vez abandonó por completo la mente del inglés y este dio una excusa y se retiró. La chica se tumbó en la cama y pensó que, efectivamente, Lyserg tenía todo el aspecto de un príncipe…o un caballero andante, de esos que había poblado sus sueños tantas veces cuando era pequeña. Sin saber de donde salía la idea, Meiko cogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir las aventuras de "Sir Lyserg, el caballero triste de los verdes ojos"

**o:o:O:o:o**

Andoni Nakayama era, por costumbre, serio y reservado, pero en estos últimos días su carácter había pasado a ser arisco e irascible. Su normalmente intachable presencia era ahora desaliñada y en su cara ostentaba unas visibles ojeras. Miró una invitación a un cumpleaños que tenía en la mano y la tiró a una papelera del parque. Andoni no estaba para pensar en diversiones por dos razones: una era que la chica que había querido desde los diez años le había rechazado y humillado ante todo el barrio de San Antonio y la segunda, que peor ponía al chico, era que su hermana mayor estaba siendo perseguida por el mismo chamán psicópata y pirómano quehabía matado a su otra hermana y encima de todo era poderosísimo y que vaya a saber quien lo que le haría el desgraciado, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes.

Caminaba junto a su amiga Naroa por la Avenida de Valladolid hacia el centro comercial de Príncipe Pío. Pasaron junto al colegio en el que se habían conocido a los 4 años, El Fernández Moratín, luego al lado de las Ermitas de San Antonio Casamentero, las dos iguales por fuera. En una se oraba y en la otra e estaban los frescos de Goya. El pintor los miró sentado en el banco de la entrada y le hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaban muy lentamente y pronto llegó el atardecer. Iban en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin hacer caso del barullo que había en el viejo bar de Casa Mingo. Formaban una pareja muy peculiar. Ambos altos y espigados, pero mientras el era moreno "de verde luna" y tenía los ojos color aceituna y el pelo negro y ensortijado, ella era rubia y de ojos verdes y vivaces.

Tenemos que hacer algo por tu hermana- dijo Naroa al fin- Meiko también es mi amiga.

Tú no eres chamán- le respondió Andoni mirándola de reojo

Lo se – replicó ella, seria. Luego sonrió- ¡Pero tu si! Y uno nada despreciable ¡Tu espíritu es el Cid Campeador! Y en tu casa habitan numerosas esencias y espíritus humanos que te pueden ayudar.- terminó la airada muchacha.

Esa noche Andoni Nakayama llamó a lo dos chamanes amigos de su hermana. Alicia y Alberto Marcos prepararon sus maletas, al igual que Andoni. Los tres hablaron con sus padres y a la mañana siguiente, María Clara, la madre de Andoni y Meiko y viuda de Daigo Nakayama, los llevo al aeropuerto de Barajas en el coche. Se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos. Antes de abordar el avió Naroa corrió hacía Andoni y le susurro algo al oído. Este se ruborizó, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La chica volvió con los demás y grito a los viajero-¡¡¡BUENA SUERTE!!!- _"Buena suerte…" _pensó Andoni _"Gracias, amiga, la necesitaremos"_

Comentarios:

Hikari: Me alegra que encuentres que mi fic es interesante y espero que el desarrollo de la historia sea de tu agrado al igual que este cap. Intentaré hacer lo que me recomiendas U

Tsukasa : En primer lugar gracias por la bien venida. Y espero que tengas razón en que mejoraré . Espero que sigas complacida con el fic, te aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño en salga bien y todo el tiempo que el instituto me deje dedicarle también ¬¬.

Cata: Me alegro de que mi fic te guste, muchas gracias.

Kelpieenoch: Muchas gracias!!! Me alegra mucho que te guste. Intentaré no decepcionarte. Si, pobre Lyserg, pero le va bien la situación, con esa pose de martir que tiene. Meiko le ayudará…aunque creo que el más a ella, bueno mejor no te adelanto nada. Por cierto, déjame aclararte algo, los que están ocupados son Len e Yoh. Lo que pasa con Horo es que es muy inocente y no se toma las cosas en serio. Tengo planes para el y la pelirrosada, pero no acabarán juntos, no es una pareja que me guste demasiado.

Saphir: Que bueno que pienses que tengo buena redacción y ortografía y que la trama es entretenida, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta de que en este cap el estilo es algo distinto.

En realidad tengo que reconocer que tienes algo de razón con Meiko ¡Lo de la c y la k se me había olvidado! Si te fijas, lo he corregido. Encuanto a lo demás, pues si…Meiko es demasiado perfecta, lo que pasa es que primero la dibujé y luego, cuando escribí el primer capítulo, me dije "Hay no!!! Me quedó como una doña perfecta!!!" Pero luego resolví que sería algo que arreglaría con su forma de ser, En este cap tampoco se ve mucho, pero te adelanto que es torpe pero con ganas y muy descuidada…Es algo así como lo contrario de Lyserg. En cuanto a lo de porque tiene nombre japonés y lo de la doncella Jeanne, solo te puedo decir: ¡¡¡No te adelantes!!!

Brianna: Bueno prima, que quieres que te diga. Como siempre te deseo lo mejor y haber si de verdad pones un fic en la red (Que yo me atrevido!!!) Me encanta que te guste mi historia!!! Y si hay algo que no entiendes preguntame y te recomiendo que veas la serie o, por lo menos, léete el manga, yo te lo puedo prestar.

Hoshi: En primer lugar, deja que te felicite, tus fics en general me han gustado mucho. A mi tambien me gusta el yaoi pero pienso que para escribir historias de ese tipo esperaré hasta tener más experiencia. No, Lyserg no se queda con Pilika y Hao…tiene sus razones para perseguir a Meiko. Espero que con el paso del tiempo Meiko te caiga mejor. Me halaga que alguien que escribe tan bien me diga que mi historia es interesante y… ¡Que tengo potencial! De verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo.

En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo. Trataré de mejorar cada vez más y actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Yo no terminé de ver Shaman King así que les voy a pedir que me aclaren que pasó con Morphin.

También me gustaría decir que esta historia está dedicada a mi hermano Andoni, A la pequeña Naroa, a mis amigs, en especial a Magalí (representada en Alicia) y a Alberto.

Por supuesto que a mi prima también, sin la cual jamás habría visto esta página ni habría escrito el fic…y también a ustedes y todo lector que sepa apreciarla.


End file.
